Rean's attempt's at confession
by jamesb497
Summary: Rean likes Alisa and he tries to confess to her but every time someone interrupts him. Day 23 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

Rean likes Alisa and he tries to confess to her but every time someone interrupts him.

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Attempt One

'Okay Rean all you have to do is go up to her and say three words that s all.' Rean thought to himself as he was walking around campus looking for Alisa.

It was last week when he realized that he loved her. They were studying together in the library and when they were done she thanked him. He didn't know why but in that moment he felt his heart skip a beat. That's when he realized that he liked her.

So he managed to gather enough courage and was now going to confess to her.

Rean searched for a few minutes then he saw her sitting on a bench and reading in the courtyard. He saw that she was reading the latest chapter of Red Moon Rose that he lent her. He walked up to her and said. "Hey Alisa."

Alisa slightly jumped and looked at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright Rean I was just so absorbed in the book you lent me that I didn't see you coming. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just walking around. Mind if I take a seat?"

"Sure not at all."

Rean then took a seat next to her.

"So how is it so far?"

"Interesting I can't wait to see how this chapter ends."

"Glad to hear it. Hey Alisa can I tell you something?"

"Sure Rean what's up?" She said closing the book.

"You see Alisa what I wanted to say it that-that I-I l-.

"Rean! my man." A voice interrupted him and caused both of them to jump. They looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Crow.

"Crow is there something you need?" Rean asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah George finished the adjustments to your ARCUS and asked me to come and find you and to see if you can come and pick it up right away."

"Oh yeah sure thing." Rean said slightly disappointed.

"Well I'm about to head back to the dorm see you two later." Alisa said as she got off the bench and walked off."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No not at all. Anyway I'll go and pick up my ARCUS now. See you back at the dorm Crow."

"Alright see you man."

Rean walked towards the engineering building.

"Yeah I definitely interrupted something." Crow said to himself.

Attempt Two

It was the next day. Classes were over for the day and Rean had just finished everything he needed to do. So he decided to find Alisa and try again. This time he spotted her entering the library and followed her. Once he entered he spotted her at a table and decided to join her.

He looked around and saw that no one was there aside from the receptionist. 'Perfect.' He thought as he walked up to her.

"Hey Alisa."

"Oh hey Rean whats up?"

"I'm just wondering around right now. What about you?"

"I'm waiting for Emma, Fie, and Laura. Were going to have a group study session."

"Oh Really?"

"Yeah I asked Emma for some help and before I knew it, it turned into a group session."

Rean nodded. "So what time were the four of you supposed to meet up?"

"Well each one of them said that they had something they needed to do first. So I think they'll be another 10 minutes."

"Oh okay…" Hey Alisa?"

"Yes Rean?"

"I-I wanted to tell you that-."

The doors to the library opened and Emma, Laura, and Fie walked in.

"Hey Alisa. Oh and Rean to." Emma said.

"Hello you two." Laura said.

"Hey." Fie said.

"Oh you three are here already. I thought you all had something to do."

"True, but each of our tasks took less time than we thought so we met up and walked over here." Laura said.

"Oh I see. Anyway you girls ready to study?"

"Yes. Oh Rean since your here would you care to join us?" Emma asked.

Rean debated on it for a moment and decided not to join them.

"No thanks Emma. I'm going to go and train for a bit. I'll see you four back at the dorm." Rean said as he walked out of the library.

Attempt Three

The next day. 'Alright Rean today is the day. Third time the charm right.' Rean thought as he was once again searching for Alisa. Rean had searched all over campus, but could not find her. So he decided to go into town. A little while later he found her at the park.

"Alisa?"

"Oh hey Rean whats up?"

"Oh I'm just on a walk. Trying to clear my head. What are you up to?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for Angelica we're going shopping."

"Your going shopping... With Angelica?

"I know I know don't worry. Remember Rean I've know Angelica the longest so I know how to handle her."

"Alright If you say so. So where is she?"

"Oh she said that she George needed her for something first. Then she'd meet me here."

"Think it's got something to do with the Orbal Bike?"

"I'd say so."

"Well do you mind if I chat with you until she arrives?"

"Nope I'd enjoy the company actually."

They chatted about how their day was and about how they were ready for their next free day.

"Hey Alisa I want to tell you something."

"Oh and what's that."

"I-I wanted to say that I-."

"Alisa, Rean!"

They both turned and saw Angelica walking towards them.

"Oh Angelica you're here." Alisa said.

"Yeah sorry about that George wanted me to test something with the Orbal bike. Anyway what are you doing here Rean? I hope that you not planning on taking this fair maiden off the market are you?"

Both of their faces went red.

'Actually that was what I was planning.' He thought.

"Angelica stop that." Alisa said.

"Alright Alright I'll stop… for now. Anyway you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah let's get going. I'll see you later Rean."

"Okay I'll see you later." The two then walked off.

"Okay this is starting to get annoying." Rean said to himself.

Attempt Four

The next day Rean decided to try at lunch time. When it was lunch time Rean went to Alisa's deck.

"Hey Alisa do you want to have lunch together?"

"Oh sorry Rean, but I already have plans to have lunch with the Lacrosse club today."

"Oh okay." He said disappointed.

"Anyway I need to get going. I'll see you later." She said as she got up and walked out the door.

"Sigh. I wasn't even close this time. Well at least I wasn't interrupted like the last couple of times. Well might as well get some lunch myself." he said as he walked out of the classroom.

Attempt Five

Rean tried again later that day. After class, everyone left to do their own things. Leaving only Rean and Alisa in the classroom. 'Now's my chance.' He thought.

"Hey Alisa."

"Yeah Rean?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Rean what's up?"

"Alisa I wanted to tell you that I-I l-"

"Rean. Are you still here?"

They both turned to the entrance and saw Instructor Sara standing at the door way."

"I-Instructor?"

"Oh good you're still here."

"Did you need something from my Instructor?" Rean said hoping that the answer was no.

"Yeah you see I need you to do a tiny favor."

'Are you kidding me.' He thought.

"Well I'll see you later Rean, Instructor." Alisa said as she walked out the door.

Rean then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh what's wrong Rean mad because I interrupted your precious time with Alisa?" She asked teasingly. Which cause his face to go red.

'YES ACTUALLY!' He thought.

"Anyway Instructor what did you need me to do?" He asked. Hoping that he can get it done fast and catch Alisa before it's too late."

"Well you see…"

Later Rean walked back into the Dorm.

"Small favor yeah right."

Attempt Six

The next day Rean was standing on the roof looking at the scenery. Trying to come up with his next course of action. 'Okay Rean how should you go about this?' He thought to himself.

"Oh Rean." A voice said from behind him.

Rean turned around and saw that Alisa was standing behind him.

"A-Alisa what are you doing up here?" he asked. 'I must have been too lost in thought that I didn't sense her coming.'

"Oh nothing much just trying to clear my head. What about you?"

"I'm thinking about something."

"About what?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it it's nothing important I promise."

"Alright if you say so." She said. Not believing him. But decided not to press any further.

They stood there in silence just taking in the scenery. Then Rean decided that now was the best time.

"Hey Alisa can I tell you something."

"Of course Rean. What is it?"

"Well I just… I need to tell you that I-I."

"Oh Rean, Alisa."

'Oh Aidios damn it.' He thought as the two of then turned towards the source of the voice.

They saw that it was Gaius.

"Hey Gaius what are you doing up here?" Alisa asked.

"I'm having some trouble on what to paint next so I was hoping that looking at the scenery and feeling the wind up here would give me an idea. What about the two of you?"

"Me? I'm just trying to clear my head." Alisa said

"Ah. Okay and what about you Rean?"

"I'm just thinking about something that's all."

"About what? Anything that I can help with?" He asked.

"Oh no don't worry it's nothing important."

"Alright if your sure Rean."

"Well I'm going to go I'll see the two of you later. Alisa said as she walked to the door." Alisa said.

"See you later Alisa." Gaius said

"Yeah see you later." Rean said as she closed the door.

"I think I'm going to follow her lead. I'll see you later Gaius."

"Alright."

Rean then exited the roof. He took a quick look around then punched the nearest wall.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

Attempt Seven

The next day the members of Class VII decided to do some combat practice together. Rean was the first person to arrive. He waited around and soon saw Alisa walk up to him.

"Hey Alisa."

"Oh Hey Rean."

"So… where are the others?"

"I'm not sure. They'll probably be here soon."

"Yeah… Hey Alisa?"

"Yeah Rean."

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Alisa I wanted to say that I-I l-"

"REAN, ALISA."

They both jumped and turned towards the person yelling their names. They saw that Millium was running up to them.

"Oh hey Millium." Alisa said.

"Hey guys you ready to start some training!" The thirteen year old exclaimed.

"Yeah as soon as the others arrive." Rean said.

"Anyway Rean what did you want to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later."

Then the others showed up and they began training. During the training session Rean linked with Elliot who thanks to the link noticed something wrong with Rean. But he couldn't put his finger on what. After they were done Rean decided to go back to the dorm. As they watch him walk away Elliot decided to speak up.

"Hey guys has anyone noticed something wrong with Rean?"

"Now that you mention it his swordsmanship was a bit off during the training session." Laura said.

"I noticed it through the combat link. He seemed angry. Anyone know why?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I think I might know." Crow said.

"You do?" Machias asked

"Well I'm not sure yet, but if my hunch is right it would explain Rean's frustrations."

"Well what is it?" Jusis said.

"Sorry, but If I'm right. Well one it's not no my place to say and two it's only something that he can only come to us with."

"That's surprising coming from you Crow." Fie said.

"Hey it's not like I slack off and play Blade all the time. Anyway I gotta go. I promised George I'd help him with something. Later." Crow walked off and the rest of the group followed his lead.

Alisa was currently walking around the campus trying to clear her head.

'Something is frustrating Rean I know Crow said that this is something only he can come to us with but…' "Sigh."

Later

"Sigh. Why do I even try?" Rean said to himself as he stared at the ceiling. I've tried so many times to confess to her. Yet every time someone interrupts me.'

'Knock Knock.'

"Come in." He said.

He heard the door open and he turned to see who it was. Alisa had walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Alisa?" Rean then sat up. "Did you need something?"

"Rean... are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah I'm alright Alisa."

"Are you sure because doing our training today you seemed frustrated."

"Alisa… sigh. Alright I'll admit I am a bit frustrated right now."

"With what Rean?"

Rean closed his eyes not saying anything.

"Rean are you okay?"

"Alisa where are the others?"

"The other's they should still be at their clubs. Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone interrupting me this time." He said as he took her hand."

"R-Rean what are you doing?" She asked as a blush appeared on her face.

"Doing something I've been trying to all week." Rean then leaned in closer. "Alisa I've been trying to tell you this all week. He moved in even closer.

Alisa could feel his breath on her face. And her face heating up even more. Right now her heart was beating so fast.

"Alisa Reinford I love you." Then Rean presses his lips against hers.

Alisa was shocked. She didn't move.

Rean then broke the kiss and looked into her shocked eyes.

"Sorry. It's just... I've been trying to tell you that all week, but every time someone interrupts me. That's the reason that I've been so frustrated."

Alisa finally over her shock walks up to Rean and hugs him. "Rean Schwarzer I love you too." Hearing that made Rean happy. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

They then broke out of the embrace a bit and started to lean in.

'Knock. Knock.'

"Oh come on." Rean said as he let Alisa go. "It's open."

The door opened and revealed the rest of the members of Class VII except for Crow.

"Hello Rean. Oh and Alisa your here as well." Laura said.

"Hey guys did you need something?"

"Well we just wanted to see if you were alright." Fie said.

"Yeah during combat practice early you seemed frustrated." Machias said.

"Rean if something's bothering you you can tell us." Emma said.

Rean took a moment to decide on what to say. Then Alisa whispered something in his ear. He looked at her as if to say are you sure. She nodded and he gave her a smile in return. They turned to see the confused looks of their classmates.

"Guys listen I promise I'm fine… Or at least I was until you guys decided to interrupt the nice moment that I was having with my new girlfriend." He said taking Alisa's hand.

"... WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

After some congratulations and them promising to tell them the story later. The group left the couple alone.

Rean closed the door behind them and then wrapped his arms around Alisa. "Now where were we?" he asked.

"Hmm I think that we were about here." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

The two slowly leaned in unit their lips met. The kiss lasted until they were out of breath then they broke apart.

"I love you Alisa."

"I love you too Rean."


End file.
